A Naruto Short Story
by NanoMecka
Summary: A oneshot based on some random ideas I've patched together with OCs. Cookies to whoever can guess who the storyteller is!


Naruto belongs to its respective owners, and the characters Chigusa and Sorami belong to me

* * *

A man and his son took a trip outside their village into the woods. They planned to spend quality time together in a glade in the woods. Once they reached their destination, the man looked around him to gaze at the beautiful glade. Thought the woods were dark, the glade glowed with almost heavenly beauty. Many types of flowers were blooming here, and the morning sunlight shown through an open space above the glade, reflecting white light off of the nearby stream. From the stream, light fog rose to be pierced by the sunlight accenting the entire scene as if it were a painting. The man continued to look in enjoyment, until his son finally broke the spell of the forest on his father.

"Father, don't waste time staring at trees. We need to set up camp and hunt for food." said his impatient son.

The man sighed and looked down at the boy. A smile crossed his face, and once again looked into the glade of flowers. "You know...a girl, a small child, once walked this part of the woods..." he said absentmindedly.

The son frowned "Don't be senile, Father. Little girls always walk these woods."

"Of course, of course, but the area looks hardly touched. There is a legend about this place, you know. There is a reason why the women of our village don't come to this area often. Do you know why?" the father asked.

The son stared at his father incredulously, and turned away to pitch his tent. "...No, but Father, you dream way too much. I think it's because you haven't been taking your leisure times seriously. No wonder Mother has been complaining to the village elders about your work."

The man laughed heartily. he took a seat next to his son, and continued. "You really are your mother's son. Well anywho, as I was saying, there is a story about this place. I don't think you youngsters know this, since it happened 25 years ago." His son showed little interest in his words, but the man began anyway.

"Once, a little girl with beautiful brown eyes and short, black hair walked these woods daily, searching for flowers to put on he mother's grave. She came to this same area, and picked these same flowers so long ago. She wasn't aware of the surroundings, only focusing on picking the best flowers to please her mother's spirit. Then, a shadow of a tall man with long, black hair appeared in front of her. She thought it were some animal at first, but when the mist cleared, she became scared. The little girl didn't know who this man was and where he came from, and something told her to run away from him.

"The man walked up to her and gave her a ghostly smile, one with odd warmth. He said to her, "Little child, I've waited so long to see you," still with the odd feeling of warmth. The girl didn't know what to do. He held out a paper white hand to her, she took it, and was never seen again. The older folks say that she was spirited away by the undead spirits her clan controlled, others say that she was taken away by her mother's ghost to join her in the underworld..."

"...What a boring story..." his son said flatly. He snorted and went back to his work on the tent. The father sighed at his son's disinterest, and he took began to set up his tent.

"But don't you want to hear the real story?" he asked.

"No...Well, a little bit. Just out of curiosity." the boy responded.

The father smiled, and motioned his son to sit next to him. The son looked at the man impatiently, wanting him to get the story over with already.

"About 30 years ago, a young woman came to our village during the usual thunderstorms we have during the summer. She came around midnight, her violet yutaka drenched with rain, her mind dazed and disheveled. Unfortunately, there was no one to welcome her to their home from the rain, so she wandered around the town, looking for the nearest inn. back then, I was just a ten year old snot headed genin, working at the inn she came to. When she walked in, all eyes were on her. Some narrowed in suspicion, because her headband indicated that she was a kunoichi from Kumogakure. I watched as the kinder townspeople ushered her into a vacant room, and women helped her into drier clothing.

"The woman said her name was Chigusa Anoyo, a discharged hunter-nin from her country. Those who stuck around(I did too, of course) questioned her on where she came from, and why she came to Konoha. Chigusa told us only scant information, and refused to answer when she absentmindedly rubbed her stomach. The older women immediately started fretting over her, recognizing this as a sign of pregnancy, and shooed the rest of us away.

"The next morning, she vanished form her room, and someone suggested we alert the ninja of her, but an older man that has walked in earlier told us that there was no need. I immediately recognized the voice as Jiraiya-sama of the Legendary Three, Konoha's past heroes. He told us that Chigusa had gone to speak with Hokage-hime about something important. Hearing this, I ran out of the inn and sped towards the Hokage's tower.

"I was nearly out of breath when I reached her office, but Tsunade surprisingly allowed me in. I saw Chigusa sitting on a couch nearby, staring at me. Tsunade-hime asked what I wanted, and I began to ask her about the mysterious woman staring at me. "That's classified information, boy." was all the godaime Hokage said to me, before her attendant shoved me out the door. Stubbornly, I listened to the door to hear their conversation. Before Godaime herself threw me down the stairs, I was able to catch a few things: Chigusa Anoyo was indeed with child, and she had been in custody of Orochimaru, that demented being that nearly killed us all. It seemed that the enemy knew of her kekkei genkai of psionics, and sought to use her unborn child in his horrifying eperiments. They were talking about demons and some other stuff, but...you know, I got kicked out!

"Anyway, later on, I find out that Chigusa was placed in the direct care of Tsunade, and monitored closely, 'as close as a lab rat injected with pesticide' she once told me. Months later, she gave birth to a daughter, whispering terrifying words to Tsunade-sama. I wouldn't know exactly what Chigusa-san had said until her last day...

"A few years went by uneventful, except for my status elevating into a chuunin. Her daughter grew healthy and all that, and Chigusa chose to name her Sorami. The girl herself lived in a dream-like state, always dozing off into her own world. But when the time came, she became harsh and critical, and sometimes even a little sadistic. In spite of all that, Sorami remained pleasant to everyone, and thankfully showing little of her father's traits. Speaking of traits, she and her mother came from a clan of psychics and mediums, and their techniques deal with the dead and spirits. No wonder that bastard wanted her bloodline...

"Everything was all nice and dandy, except for Chigusa-san. She continuously suffered from relapses of her gruesome time with the Snake Sannin, and sometimes refused to even come outside. We all worried that she would someday commit suicide without anyone noticing, but Whenever Chigusa DID come out, she seemed normal as can be. Strangely, when there was a mission involving him, she would suddenly become gung-ho and valiant. But on a certain mission, we all had a close encounter with Orochimaru himself.

"It was terrible! Not even the Kyuubi could hold him off(by the way, for then on, I learned to respect Ero-Sennin and Tsunade no baa-chan so much more for putting up with such a man!), and Sasuke was being even more of a bastard with his newly learned forbidden jutsu. Jiraiya was having a hard time matching Orochimaru's attacks, and me and my team mates were loosing badly to Sasuke and Kabuto. We thoguht all hope would be lost on that day, until Chigusa finally gained the courage to use her bloodline limit against them. The kunoichi motioned for everyone to 'Futon: Kaze no Tomurai!' she screamed, and used the wind as her eternal chakra element to implode Orochimaru's skull.

"Sadly...that snake bastard saw her attack quick enough to impale her on Kusanagi, his sword. I watched in horror as he pushed her body to the floor, and stood over her as Chigusa lay dying. I wanted to run out and help, but I was held back; the others were pained too, but feared that a sudden attack would give away their retreat route. So I was forced to sit back and watch Orochimaru stand over her, watching her suffer a slow death. She could be heard cursing him to eternal damnation through her bloody coughing, but he only smiled at her. Eventually, the three of them walked away from her, and we buried her corpse in her town in Kumogakure.

"And when we got home to Konoha...no one had the heart to tell little Sorami of her mother's demise. So they left it upto me to give her the news in the nicest way possible...Of course, Sorami knew what I was talking about, and she burst into tears. Everything went downward for her as she was admitted into the ninja academy. And not even a year after that, she disappeared. Tsunade-sama ordered ANBU to seach for her, in fear that Sorami had fallen into the wrong hands, but to no avail..."

The father finished his story with tears forming in his eyes. The son looked up at his father, wondering what had brought such a man to shed tears.

"Father...was that little girl that vanished...Sorami?" he asked.

"Yes.."

"Who was it that took her away, and what did Chigusa say to Godaime that frightened her so much?"

The father wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his shirt, and turned away to look at the glade in the fading afternoon. "She said that the girl's father was Orochimaru himself, and that she loved him enough to betray the trust of Konoha. But Tsunade-sama had put in a new light into her mind, and she was able to change her suicidal mindset for the good of this village."

The boy then turned to look at the glade with his father in silence, both thinking about the girl who had be sprited away.


End file.
